The user's guide and manual to the Phil unit
by lozza1989
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR PURCHASE OF THE PHIL MITCHELL UNIT. PLEASE READ FOR MORE INFOMATION.


The User's guide and manual to the Phil Mitchell unit

Thankyou for purchasing the all new Phil mitchell unit from our store, Walford units Inc.

Congratulations, you are the proud owner of your very own, Phil mitchell unit. Your Phil mitchell unit is designed to be friendly,funny,witty,smart and Violent. Here are some basic intructions and infomation about your new Phil Mitchell unit.

**Infomation about your unit**

**Name:** Phil mitchell

**Type:** Human,male

**Height: **Five foot eight

**Weight: **212 lbs

**Company: **Walford units Inc

**Accessories**

You Phil Mitchell unit should contain the following items when it arrives to your doorstep.

1. A change of clothes

2.A wad of cash stolen from the Roxy mitchell unit

3.A photo of the Ben and Louise units

4. A photo of the Peggy unit

and finally, an ipod to keep your Phil mitchell unit entertained.

**Uses**

Your phil mitchell unit should be very simple to use once it arrives. The voice activation system should be situated on the back of your Phil Mitchell unit and they are fairly simple to use. The voice activation system has various types of styles such as hunky, friendly, wise,geeky or female. However, your Phil Mitchell unit prefers the gruff voice so make sure you set it to that style once you have removed it from it's packaging. Also, your Phil Mitchell unit does not run on batteries so it you wouldn't have to worry about it shutting down. Your Phil mitchell unit is capable of operating itself without the usage of batteries. Be warned, your Phil mitchell Unit can be very bad tempered so I suggest on keeping out of it's way until it has calmed down.

**How to care for your Phil mitchell unit**

Once you have purchased your Phil mitchell unit,make sure you make it feel right at home in a friendly environment. Your Phil mitchell unit is very much into boxing so maybe taking it to a boxing match or letting it watch a boxing match on the tv will make it feel very much at home indeed. Also, your Phil Mitchell unit is quite the ladies man, so maybe purchasing a Shirley carter unit will please your Phil Mitchell unit very much. Make sure you give your Phil Mitchell unit everything it needs to keep it happy.

You don't have to cook for your Phil mitchell unit as it is capable of cooking it's own meals and you wouldn't have to clean your Phil mitchell unit as it is capable of cleaning itself.

Your phil mitchell unit does not require much care, but it is still fun to have around and keep your family entertained.

**Questions asked by various customors**

**Q: **Does the Shirley carter unit come free with the Phil mitchell unit?

**A: **I am sorry to say that the Shirley carter Unit does not come free with the Phil Mitchell unit. If you wish to have a Shirley carter unit to go with your Phil mitchell unit, you can purchase one for £ 234,560 from our company, Walford units Inc.

**Q. **I am a fifteen year old boy who is into ballet, will my Phil Mitchell unit be into ballet aswell?

**A. **Your Phil Mitchell unit only likes men stuff, like boxing and football. Taking him to a ballet will cause your Phil Mitchell unit to go into bad temper mode.

**Q.** My Phil mitchell unit is always wearing dirty overalls, why is this?

**A. **The reason your Phil Mitchell unit has been wearing dirty overalls because it works at the local garage with the Jay mitchell unit.

**Q.** I am planning a holiday to Ibiza, but my Phil Mitchell unit wants to go to Portugal, why is this?

**A. **The reason your Phil Mitchell unit wants to go to portugal is because it's brother, the Grant Mitchell unit lives there and your phil Mitchell unit wants to go and visit the Grant Mitchell unit.

**Problems and solutions**

**Problem: **My Phil Mitchell unit is about to get married to the Shirley carter unit but it's been having an affair with the Glenda Mitchell unit, what should I do?

**Solution: **If your Phil Mitchell Unit is having an affair with the Glenda mitchell Unit, I suggest you convince it to end the affair before the Shirley carter unit finds out and rips out his control circuits.

**Problem: **I arrived home one day to find my Phil mitchell unit taking drugs and drinking alcohol, what is the reason behind this?

**Solution: **The reason behind this is because the Peggy Mitchell Unit took the Louise unit back to the Lisa unit behind the Phil Mitchell unit's back and the Ben mitchell unit is in prison for hitting the Jordan Johnson Unit round the head with a spanner. Watch it though,a drugged up Phil mitchell unit could burn down your local pub, but that will probably make it see sense and get it off the drugs and alcohol. Also, the Ben mitchell unit will be out of jail by christmas time, so that could make your phil mitchell unit get off the drugs and Alcohol.

**Problem: **My Phil Mitchell unit is threatening to kill the Stella crawford unit, what can I do about it?

**Solution: **Your phil mitchell unit wants to kill the Stella crawford unit because it has been bullying and abusing the Ben Mitchell unit , but we have just recieved news that the Phil mitchell unit chased the Stella crawford unit to a roof and the Stella crawford unit jumped off and broke more, there is nothing we can do about this problem, the Stella crawford unit deserved it so all Stella crawford units have been removed from our company.

**Problem: **I caught my Phil mitchell unit shoving the Ian beale Unit's head down the toilet, what can I do to prevent this from happening again?

**Solution: **The Phil Mitchell and Ian beale units have not been the best of friends and the Phil mitchell unit has a history of shoving the Ian beale unit's head down the toilet. To prevent this from happening again, I suggest on keeping the Phil mitchell unit and the Ian beale unit away from each other from now on.

**Problem: **My Phil mitchell unit is complaining of being lonely and miserable, what can I do to cheer it up?

**Solution: **If you don't want your Phil mitchell unit to be lonely and miserable I suggest purcashing the Jay and Ben mitchell units and the Shirley carter unit.

**Final note**

Once you have purchased your Phil mitchell unit, make sure it doesn't take drugs and Alcohol, be sure to keep the Ian beale unit away from the Phil mitchell unit if you have one and be sure that your purchase the Jay and Ben mitchell units and the Shirley carter unit to keep your phil mitchell unit very happy. So, enjoy your new Phil mitchell unit and have fun with your new purchased friend.

Jay and Ben Mitchell units and the Shilrey carter unit not included with this item.

**Coming soon to our company:** The Heather Trott unit which will be availble from April 2011 but is availble for pre-order at 4568,055 pounds if you wish to purchase this item.

Sponsered by Walford units Inc 2011.


End file.
